


面基的时候发现对方是小学生怎么办，在线等，急！

by Bersarker



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 亚洲组





	面基的时候发现对方是小学生怎么办，在线等，急！

**Author's Note:**

> *阿修的年龄阻止了我犯罪  
> *所以是友情向  
> *真名感觉怪怪的，大家还是网名称呼吧

面基的时候发现对方是小学生怎么办？  
A.“作业做完没？”  
B.“小学生不要沉迷AR游戏”  
C.走到他面前让他近距离感受一下被身高（并没有）一米八（也没有）成年人支配的恐惧  
D.掏出一千四百四十四个魔方让时间倒退到一天前

如果可以的话，大东想把ABC都选一遍，然后掏出一千四百四十四个魔方回到一天前，把游戏里那个口口声声质问着游戏里最好的兄弟“为什么不能面基”的自己打成一地金币。  
但是这里不是绿洲，这里是北美洲。  
以及就算在游戏里他也拿不出这么多金币。  
现实就是这么地残酷，丝毫不美丽。每当这个时候大东都想永远活在绿洲里，这样他就不用面对房租水电、人种差异、永远不能互相理解的人类与无法克服的地心引力。  
以及，年方一十一的好兄弟。

大东看着坐在面前的小学生，虽然在远隔一个太平洋的异国他乡看到熟悉的亚裔面孔让他充满了亲切感，但是眼前这个咬着吸管的小朋友和游戏里那个性格高冷外形酷炫走位风骚操作一流的阿修实在是无法重合。  
难怪艾奇总是对他说永远不要相信绿洲里认识的朋友，指不定在现实中就多了或少了某个关键部位。  
“你对我的年龄有什么意见吗。”对面咬着吸管的小学生面色不善地发话了。  
一瞬间大东仿佛见到了那个性格高冷外形酷炫走位风骚操作一流的阿修。  
括弧，除掉那口违和的少年音。  
“没有没有！只是你和我想象中的……有一点点不一样……”  
迫于某种奇妙的压力，大东硬是给不一样加上了一个副词。  
不过他一个（并没有）一米八（也不是）成年人为什么要怕面前这个目测不到一米五的小学生？  
大概是出于兄弟情谊吧，大东给自己找了一个就目前的情况来看最合情合理的原因。  
虽然他觉得自己与阿修的友谊似乎已经走到了悬崖边缘，维系在一根蛛丝上，在风中摇摇欲坠。仿佛在这次对话中只要出现“年龄”、“身高”、“学习”任意一个关键词，就能把两个人在绿洲中一同出生入死的兄弟情谊彻底送入无底深渊。  
大东突然就体会到了那些肩负着拯救世界的伟大使命的高中生们所面临的任重而道远，深藏功与名。  
丝毫没有发现对面的阿修看他的眼神仿佛看智障。  
“你倒是和我想象中的一模一样。”心理年龄未满十一岁的大龄中二病。  
“呃……很荣幸？”想到自己帅气又惹眼的游戏形象，大东有些不好意思地挠了挠头。  
“没关系。”反正本来也不是在夸你。  
然后话题再一次陷入沉默。  
大东一时不知道该怎么接话，阿修也不开口，只是直直地盯着他。  
虽然对着一个十一岁的小学生说这话感觉有点奇怪，不过阿修除掉年龄，其他地方和大东之前想象的几乎一模一样。冷静、理智、心思缜密，像是漫画里的忍者，来去无踪，目光锐利，所有秘密在他的面前都无所遁形。然而在某些地方又意外地有点可爱，这大概就是反差萌——这一点他面前的真人已经完美地体现出来了。  
只是在那种目光的注视下，大东在见面前那个晚上构思了一整夜的话题突然就一个也想不起来了，像是沙漠中的水，转瞬之间在沙子的缝隙里消失得无影无踪，不留痕迹。  
大东忍不住稍稍移开了视线。  
所以自己为什么要作死提出面基呢……

一开始只是在死星环行中的一时兴起。  
抱着开玩笑的态度提出了“不如我们在现实中见个面吧”这种问题，没想到下一秒就被斩钉截铁地拒绝了。  
虽然在问这个问题的时候本来就没几分认真，但是被这么直截了当地拒绝了，大东还是有点不高兴，当即追问了为什么。  
“没有为什么。”阿修只说了一句话，留给了他一个背影。  
虽然这家伙平时话也不多，但是毕竟是相处了许久的好兄弟（虽然是在游戏里），大东还是敏锐地读出了阿修的敷衍和对面基这个主意的极力反对。  
然后他就突然对这个脑子一热想出来的提议认真起来了。  
每天上线第一件事就是找到阿修/等阿修上线然后找到阿修，然后提议面基，然后被拒，然后追问为什么。  
就这样持续了一个多星期，连艾奇和帕西瓦尔看他俩的眼神都开始不对了起来，阿修还是不同意面基，而且从来不正面回答大东的第二个问题。  
然后两个人就吵架了，还差点打了起来被艾奇和帕西瓦尔拆开之后大东直接下了线，然后在接下来的一整天都没有上线。  
他在生气，在认识了阿修这么长的时间里大东第一次对他这么生气。哪怕是之前阿修突然闯进舞厅把正在和追求了一个月的女神热舞的大东直接从舞池传送到了死星，导致大东的第一段恋情还没来得及发芽就直接被扼杀在了摇篮里的时候也没有这么生气。  
而且大东不知道自己在气什么。  
因为阿修不愿意面基？还是因为阿修不想告诉自己为什么不愿意面基？是前者更让大东生气，还是后者？恐怕大东自己也不明白。  
明明自己也不是真的非要知道阿修在现实生活中的高矮胖瘦不可。  
明明他一直觉得哪怕阿修在现实生活中是一个重达两百磅的重度网瘾患者也没关系。  
——当然万一，他是说万一，阿修真的有两百磅，大东一定会监督他减肥就是了。  
明明他一直相信不管发生什么，好兄弟永远是好兄弟，他和阿修之间的友谊是超越了性别人种年龄体重身高等一系列无关因素的。  
那为什么他会为了这么一件小事生自己最好的兄弟的气呢？  
大东花了整整一天的游戏时间来思考人生，思考阿修和自己，最终还是没有结果。  
上线的时候，大东在艾奇的工作房看到了与自己几乎同一时间上线的阿修，然后几乎不约而同地两人同时说出了对不起，然后又一起说没关系，然后面面相觑，最后笑着勾肩搭背再次并肩站在了一起。  
全程无视了就站在他们旁边不到十英尺处的工作房主人和他的好朋友。  
两天后，阿修给他发来了面基的提议。  
然后大东就坐在了这里，被现实冷漠而无情地打脸。

“……”大概是终于发现自己再盯下去，眼前的人下一秒就会从椅子上跳起来头也不回地冲出咖啡店（那家伙选的地点）留下自己一个未成年付账单，阿修终于收回了自己的视线。  
明明前一天还拍着胸脯信誓旦旦地保证见了面之后绝对不会对自己幻灭的，骗子。  
看着大东坐立不安的样子，阿修觉得手里的冰牛奶都变得难喝了起来。  
“现在知道我为什么不想和你见面了吧。”从椅子上跳了下来，阿修提起自己的双肩包，决定在大东冲出咖啡店之前自己先出去。  
“你去哪里？”大东一脸茫然的表情傻到不能更傻。  
“回家。”然后上游戏揍你一顿以解我心头之气。  
“等、等等！那我们……就这么结束了？”  
“难道你接下来还打算带我去游乐园？”阿修用嘲讽的语气回道。  
“呃……”看见大东一脸心事被猜中的样子，阿修觉得光揍一顿可能不太够。  
“等等。”刚走出咖啡店双肩包就被人拉住了。  
阿修一脸不爽地回头，发现自己和面前的人对视还需要仰头的时候更不爽了。  
大东敏锐地注意到了阿修的不爽，友谊小船甲板破裂的噼啪声仿佛近在耳畔，大东几乎没多想，直接选择了蹲下来和阿修对话。  
阿修突然有了真人快打的冲动。  
“我承认一开始我确实很震惊，”大东开口道，阿修决定先听听他想说什么再决定要不要动手。  
“但是我想确认一件事，不管是十一岁、二十一岁、还是三十一岁四十一岁，你就是阿修，是我在绿洲认识的那个忍者，对吧？”  
阿修冷着脸点了点头。  
“那就什么都无所谓了！”大东突然笑了，他的笑也和阿修想象中一模一样，是那种带着傻气，但是却温暖又亮眼的笑，像雨后第一束阳光。  
“你是阿修，我是大东，我们是朋友，在绿洲是朋友，在绿洲外也是朋友，对吧！”  
阿修想说这太傻了，我根本不认识你你也不知道我叫什么甚至今天才知道我小学没毕业，而且在大马路边真情表白真的太丢人了。  
但他还是鬼使神差地点了点头。  
大概自己也被他的傻气传染了，不然怎么解释自己嘴角掩饰不住的弧度。  
果然智商太低会传染，以后要让艾奇和帕西瓦尔离这个人形自走降智debuff远一点。

“那你接下来想去哪里。”  
“……游乐园？”  
“……”  
“我开玩笑的别瞪我！”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *他们真可爱！  
> *大东和阿修的身高是我凭不靠谱的记忆臆测的（），第一遍看光顾着找彩蛋了都没怎么注意角色细节，等清明节二刷  
> *为了面基吵架（据说）是小说的内容，被甜到哭着去找小说  
> *补完小说了，哭着回来，感觉自己ooc突破天际


End file.
